Manoir de l'ombre
by maritika
Summary: Il ferma les yeux savourant la froideur du torse tout en angoissant sur le pouvoir qu'avait l'être répugnant qui contrôlerait désormais son droit de vivre. Il jura de lui faire payer son enfer, jusqu'à le détruire complètement.
1. prologue

_Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas. J'espère que vous allez aimer la lecture. Il s'agit d'un défi pour améliorer ma syntaxe en français. Je corrige du mieux que je peux mais, parfois je suis aveugle. Alors, soyez gentil avec moi._

 _Lorsque les hommes ont peur, ils oublient_

 _S'ils oublient, ils ont peur de l'inconnu_

 _qui est l'inconnu, lorsqu'on se retrouve devant son propre reflet_

 _et que l'on a oublié notre identité du passé._

 _Le début d'une malédiction_

Une danse contre un souffle effréné, il luttait de toutes ses forces contre un mal qui coulait dans ses veines. Il avait l'impression qu'une rage sans fin commençait à naître et remplacer la chaleur de son cœur. Il ne lâcha pas l'infâme regard de son bourreau. Une pupille rouge sang et d'un noir profond. La créature l'avait trompée en prenant l'apparence d'un prêtre. Il avait été trompé par la peur et maintenant, il sentait son corps changer, se déchiqueté en morceaux, la tête lui tournait. Il vit le monstre lui sourire et lui murmurer tout dans son oreille : «C'est la guerre, le traiter est tombé».

La victime ne comprit pas le sens des mots. Il se fit saisir violemment les bras et son corps fut obligé de suivre le mouvement. Le torse contre l'hôtel de l'église, le visage écrasé sur le marbre sali de sang. Il put voir le complice de la créature pénétrer dans la nef dans une démarche gracieuse et langoureuse.

– Quelle belle proie m'as-tu trouvée, esclave, s'exclama l'intrus les lèvres étirées laissant voir deux longues canines. Espérons que tu es celui que je cherche, sinon je ne donne pas chère de tes proches.

La victime finit par réaliser que le monstre était loin d'être humain. Il détailla la bouche ouverte dont le sang sec recouvrait l'embouchure. Une peau terriblement blanche et vert, comme celle d'un cadavre. Une odeur horrible de décomposition. Il était laid, répugnant et sa simple présence l'angoissait. Il savait que cette chose n'était pas supposée d'exister.

– Dé... Démon, murmura-t-il.

Son menton fut saisi. Sa respiration commença à ralentir, il ne sentit plus ses membres.

– Oh! Toute de suite les grands mots. D'après toi, qui m'a transformé ainsi, un monstre qui ne veut que du sang.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-il à bout de souffle. C'est peut-être ta soif de pouvoir qui t'a condamné dans cet état. Je n'y suis pour rien.

– Tu ne trouves pas que tu as joué avec le feu, de me prendre le joyau de Jubi.

– Tu as de mauvaises intentions. Il ne tombera jamais entre tes mains Mandara. Tu ne pourrais jamais contrôler cette puissance. Tu es maudit et tes descendants le seront aussi pour l'éternité. Le Jubi t'a maudit et le diable aussi pour avoir fait un pacte avec lui.

Il sentit sa mâchoire se resserrer au point où il eut l'impression qu'elle allait se disloquer. La victime jubilait intérieurement. Certes, il était condamné à être destiné de repas pour ce démon et en devenir un lui-même, mais Mandara ne s'en sortirait pas intact lui aussi.

– Qu'as-tu fait?

– Tu le découvriras bien assez vite.

Le démon le prit par les cheveux et le tira violemment vers lui avant de mordre dans la peau de son cou. Se condamnant à la malédiction. En lui buvant son sang, il comprit rapidement qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer son ennemie. S'il le tuait, il mourrait avec lui.


	2. chapitre 1

Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas. Je compte publier un chapitre par mois, et peut-être plus lorsque je serai plus avancé dans l'histoire. Il est normal que la lecture se brise par moment, j'ai voulu faire une atmosphère ou les personnages sont en quelque sorte fragmentés par moment.

* * *

Chapitre 1

 _Ma colère est rouge_

 _comme celle de ton sang_

 _Ta vie précieuse est désormais la mienne_

 _Enfermée, tu y seras toujours_

Période moderne

0 h 18, 10 octobre

Le ciel grondait de son pouvoir, depuis le coucher du soleil. Gorgés d'eau, les nuages n'attendaient que le signal pour submerger la terre. Le vent qui avait fini par voler la chaleur de l'été se mêlait à une chevelure noire. Elle frôlait un visage de porcelaine, caressant sa joue dénudée de couleur vive. Un regard d'indifférence se promenait sur la ville aux lumières endormie. Sa vision lui permettait de voir jusque dans le sombre recoin, aucun détail ne pouvait lui échapper dans la pénombre de la nuit. Pourtant, une odeur lui échappait. Cette même sensation qui l'avait guidé dans une ville où il n'avait jamais été.

Ses pieds marchaient dans un délicat bruit qui se mêlait au son des automobiles qui circulaient encore à une heure tardive. La silhouette habile se faufilait parmi les mortels sans qu'ils la remarquent. Le jeune homme était en état d'alerte puisqu'il se trouvait un territoire ennemi. Le territoire des loups-garous était placé dans les plus grandes villes afin de protéger l'homme de son espèce. Bien qu'ils ne puissent plus prendre forme de loup depuis moins de deux siècles, ils restaient parmi les plus puissantes créatures sur terre. Cependant comme lui, leur espèce était en voie de disparition. Le folklore des hommes les avait tous détruits, par la suite ils étaient devenus qu'une légende. Ils n'existaient pas pour l'homme tout comme la peur n'existait pas pour eux.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide par précaution avant de disparaître dans une ruelle salubre qui fut le dernier endroit où il put percevoir l'odeur. Autour, des déchets jonchaient le sol, non loin d'un vieil homme assis sur le sol. Il allait mourir, la créature sentait les battements de son cœur ralentir. Habituellement, il n'aimait pas la vieille viande, mais la faim commençait à se présenter et elle avait perdu sa proie. Le jeune homme s'approcha du vieux avec douceur le temps qu'il se réveille. Au moment où il croisa son regard, il perçut la peur dans ses veines. Il aimait voir les humains trembler dès qu'ils croisaient ses yeux, dès qu'ils comprenaient qu'elle était la mort. Ils étaient tous les mêmes, lorsqu'il venait le temps de mourir, ils nageaient dans l'angoisse et la détresse. La créature sortit ses crocs affinés comme des aiguilles et sourit. Le vieillard était trop faible pour bouger, il ferma les yeux quand il se pencha.

Cependant, le jeune homme se redressa d'un coup. L'odeur qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de chasser depuis le début de la soirée venait réapparaître. Une odeur, beaucoup plus appétissante que celle du vieux. Il se mordit la lèvre et se retourna décidant de poursuivre la piste mystérieuse.

– Tu vas mourir de toute façon, dit-il avant de partir, sans même jeter un regard à sa victime tremblant au fond de la nuit.

09 octobre 18 h 53

Une chevelure blé se mêlait au vent. Il était installé dans le jardin de sa maison, à faire de l'agriculture pour faire plaisir à son père, un fin amateur de plante. Ils avaient en commun que l'amour des plantes et les relations entre les membres de sa famille devenaient de plus en plus complexes. Jardiner lui permettait de se détendre de sa journée rude. Il tentait d'oublier les derniers événements, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Il avait voulu commencer sa journée avec son petit frère de douze ans, mais celui-ci l'avait ignoré avant de lui dire qu'il était ennuyant et qu'il préférait aller voir des amis. Il lui avait simplement souri comme à son habitude cachant le fait qu'il était blessé au fond de lui. N'ayant rien à faire, il avait voulu aider sa mère dans les tâches ménagères, mais étant de nature gaffeuse celle-ci avait refusé. Il fut déçu, alors il passa une bonne partie de la journée à lire enfermée dans sa chambre faute de n'avoir d'amis. Ce fut plus tard que le pire arriva, lorsqu'il voulut voir son père dans son bureau et celui-ci n'y était pas. En rentrant dans la pièce, il vit un bout de papier avec son nom et ce papier le troubla. Il fut donc pour une bonne partie de la journée songeuse jusqu'au retour de son père. Voulant lui parler de la découverte, celui-ci lui cria après d'avoir été dans son bureau sans sa permission. Il voulut verser une larme en repensant aux paroles dures de celui-ci.

 _«Tu vas devoir penser à te trouver un emploi, car avec tes résultats, tu n'iras pas loin dans la vie. Faire le paresseux à la maison n'est pas une job. Peut-être arrêteras-tu un jour de me décevoir et peut-être que c'est à se moment que je pourrais te considérer à nouveau comme mon fils.»_

Ses pensées fur rapidement coupé, car son frère venait d'entrer dans la cour avec ses amis. Ceux-ci le regardèrent d'un air moqueur.

–Et ben dit donc, ton frère ne sera pas un peu tapette, faire du jardinage.

–Des fois je me demande si ont vraiment des frères, fit le cadet. Cette phrase blessa Naruto qui soupira et préféra partir la tête baissée sous les rires des jeunes.

09 octobre 19 h 33

Il avait préféré partir de la maison pour la soirée, car il ne s'y sentait pas bien. Le blond alla se balancer dans un parc le temps de penser. Sa tête était remplie d'idée sombre. Il n'avait qu'une envie et c'était de se couper les bras, bien que ceux-ci étaient déjà marqués de coup de rasoir que personne ne semblait voir. Il espérait que sa famille remarque sa disparition, car jamais il ne sortait de la maison de nuit. Le jeune solitaire leva la tête au ciel, une nuit qui s'annonçait tumultueuse par la noirceur des nuages. Bien décidé à mettre fin à ses jours, il en décida de profiter de sa dernière soirée et si sa famille venait le chercher, il ne ferait rien, mais c'était leur dernière chance de le sauver.

Il se leva et partit en direction d'un bar malfamé dans l'espoir d'y boire comme un trou.

09 octobre 19 h 58

Non loin de là. Un personnage ressentit une étrange pression lui passer dans le corps. Il eut l'impression de sentir son cœur se serrer brusquement dans sa poitrine. Il jeta un regard aux gens qui étaient dans la salle de réunions, personne ne remarqua son léger trouble. Il décida de l'ignorer pour le moment, la mettant sur le compte de la fin. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis trois jours trouvant la saveur de la nourriture différente depuis quelque temps. Cependant, il ne put ignorer bien longtemps cette impression puisqu'il ressentit comme presque tous les jours depuis deux mois une vive douleur dans le ventre chose qui était rare pour son espèce. Une personne de l'assemblé remarqua son léger accroupissement.

– Sasuke?

–Continuer sans moi, déclara-t-il sans autre explication, avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce.

Toutefois, comme il s'y attendait son frère aîné le suivit avec son regard inquiet sur sa personne.

–Que se passe-t-il avec toi?

–Je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de parler, qu'une délicieuse odeur vînt lui chatouiller les narines et mêmes temps que la douleur dans son ventre devint si insupportable qu'il tomba dans les pommes. Itachi le rattrapa de justesse et porta son frère au manoir, dans sa chambre. Espérant que ce phénomène soit que temporaire.

09 octobre 23 h 15

Le blondinet respira difficilement, l'alcool coulait dans son corps engourdissant ses membres. Alors qu'il sortait du bar complètement ivre, il sortit son téléphone et remarqua qu'il n'avait aucun appel. Ce fut les larmes aux yeux qu'il le remit dans sa poche. Il fit quelque pas dans la rue avant de se sentir suivi, il se retourna légèrement pour y voir deux hommes qu'il avait vus dans le bar un peu plus tôt l'observer. À peine eut-il le temps de prendre la décision de partir en courant que les deux hommes le traînèrent dans la ruelle. Naruto, tenta de se débattre comprenant les intentions des deux hommes lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son entre-jambes. Il mit un violent coup de poing à l'un des hommes et frappa l'autre sur la jambe, afin de prendre la fuite sans prendre le temps de voir où il allait.

Son instinct lui fit comprendre de traverser le parc et d'aller vers la forêt, ainsi ses agresseurs auraient plus de difficultés de le suivre. Entre temps, il prit son téléphone dans ses mains dans l'espoir de contacter ses parents. Cependant, il trébucha sur une branche dans le parc perdant son cellulaire alors qu'il venait tout juste d'appuyer sur appel. Voyant les deux hommes se rapprocher rapidement de lui, il se leva et reprit sa course atteignant la forêt.

Dès cet instant où il posa son pied dans les bois, son corps commanda sa route jusqu'à un arbre très grand, assez pour le cacher. Dos contre l'écorce, il tentait de reprendre son souffle dans le plus grand silence. Écoutant, le pas des hommes qui le cherchaient en lui criant des injures.

Naruto ferma les yeux, espérant que les hommes partent rapidement. L'alcool l'empêchant d'avoir les meilleures capacités pour fuir. Il ne voulait pas mourir ainsi, bien qu'il avait l'intention de le faire dès qu'il ne serait plus en danger de viol. Il sentit une présence près de lui, un sentiment d'angoisse le prit dans les tripes. Toujours les yeux fermés il baissa son visage. Soudain, il sentit une main terriblement froide sur sa joue et un souffle tout aussi glacé contre celle-ci. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir les yeux, il entendit non loin de lui les deux hommes l'insulter. Comprenant que la main n'était pas aux deux hommes, il ouvrit ses yeux, tombant dans deux prunelles sombres que la nuit éclairait. La main disparue, il put voir un sourire mesquin sur le visage de l'intrus. Le blond se sentit incapable de bouger, son corps ne voulait plus l'écouter.

Il ne put qu'observer la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les hommes se battaient soudainement contre la silhouette. Il vit clairement un des hommes tomber et se vider de son sang et la peur dans le regard du deuxième. L'ombre prit l'homme par la gorge pour le mordre arrachant la peau. Le hurlement de celui-ci le fit trembler. Et, le deuxième homme tomba sur le sol se vida lui aussi de son sang.

Naruto sentait son cœur se rompe de panique en voyant le monstre sanguinaire se rapprocher de lui, remettre la main à nouveau sur sa joue. Une larme coula de ses yeux. Alors qu'il voyait la créature rapprocher sa tête de lui sans doute pour le mordre, il fut surpris d'y sentir des lèvres se poser sur les siennes et y forcer le passage. Puis, la silhouette se recula un peu avant d'aller dans son cou, pour le mordre en douceur, il n'eut d'autre choix que de s'accrocher à lui avant de tomber dans les pommes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2

 _Oublie la vérité, illusion est réelle_

 _Ton corps ne t'appartient plusieurs_

 _désormais tu est mien pour l'éternité_

10 octobre

La pluie tombait contre la vitre d'une fenêtre. Naruto se réveilla dans une chambre toute recouverte de blanc. La pièce sentait les produits chimiques. Il entendait le bip d'une machine. Il se redressa découvrant qu'il était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Un mal de tête l'obligea de se rallonger. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur une dame blonde. Le jeune homme l'observa.

–Ah, je vois que tu es réveillé, Naruto. Je vais faire quelque test et avertir ta famille de ton réveil.

Alors, qu'elle s'approchait, Naruto sentit son cou lui brûler.

–Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé?

Elle posa la main sur son front sans doute pour y prendre une quelconque température.

–Pas vraiment.

–De quoi te souviens-tu?

–De deux hommes qui m'ont attaqué, puis de la forêt, puis de rien, fit-il avec l'impression une impression étrange qu'un immense froid entrait dans la pièce. Que s'est-il passé?

La blonde lui répondit que les policiers allaient venir lui dire qu'elle n'était que médecin. Elle lui fit boire un peu d'eau et lui demanda plusieurs autres choses afin de voir son état de santé. Une fois qu'elle partit le blond se rendormit aussitôt totalement épuisé.

Un peu plus tard, la police vint le rencontrer avec ses parents. Suite à l'appel de détresse du blond, sa mère avait contacté les secours comprenant que son fils était en danger. Puisque le téléphone avait un GPS, il fut rapidement retrouvé. Toutefois, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de trace de vie dans le parc, les policiers ont commencé à fouiller les alentours. Ce fut un cri qui les a guidés dans la forêt. Ils ont trouvés deux corps complètement recouverts de morsures et de peau arrachées et ont conclu qu'un animal avait dû les prendre pour cible. Quant à lui, il a été retrouvé plus loin couvert lui aussi de sang et d'une morsure de l'animal, mais l'animal fut introuvable. Les agents ont alors pensé que leur présence avait dû faire peur au chasseur et il avait préféré fuir. Tout au long du récit sa main lui tenait la main en guise de réconfort. Toutefois, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il s'agissait de la vérité. Tout le monde semblait à cette histoire.

Il fut de retour chez lui en début de soirée. Ses parents l'avaient obligé de rester dans le salon, au lieu qu'il s'enferme dans sa chambre. Son mal de tête était toujours présent et il avait mal au cœur. Il écoutait un film avec son frère qui ne voulait plus le lâche et il n'avait pas arrêté de s'excuser pour veille. Naruto n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis le son retour inquiétant les gens de sa famille. Lui-même se trouvait étrange, car il avait l'habitude de parler sans arrêt. Il avait l'impression d'être vide. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants.

– Le dîner est prêt, les garçons.

Il entendit son frère se lever. Il voulut se lever, mais ne put y arriver. Un sentiment de panique le prit. Une impression de déjà flottait dans l'air. Une douleur dans le cou revint de manières brutales, lui arrachant un petit cri.

– Naruto, prononça la voix de son petit frère. Celui-ci s'approcha et réalisa que son frère était paralysé et dans état de panique. Papa, maman, cria-t-il.

Ce fut le noir complet pour le blond.

Il se réveilla pour la troisième, cette fois, il était dans sa chambre seule une petite veilleuse du couloir éclairait une partie de sa chambre. Il put à son grand soulagement se lever, du coin de l'œil il aperçut un grand verre d'eau qu'il but d'une traite et soupira de soulagement. Soudain, il sentit une présence dans sa chambre, la même sensation que la veille son corps trembla légèrement. Il déposa le verre tranquillement. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut retourné qu'il tomba nez à nez avec une silhouette entièrement vêtue de noir. Le souvenir perdu lui revint. Naruto recula d'un pas alors que la créature avança doucement.

Sasuke était en colère bien que cela ne paressait pas sur son visage. Il était dans un état de rage avancé, la veille il n'avait pu profiter du moment pour enlever sa proie qu'une horde d'humains l'avait interrompu. Étant donné qu'il devait rester dans l'ombre sans trop se faire voir des humains, il avait déposé sa victime au sol et s'était caché dans un arbre observant la scène. C'est avec frustration qu'il retourna au manoir attendant le meilleur moment pour venir le chercher. Or, celui ne s'était pas isolé des autres humains de la journée et le temps pressait. Il devait faire cet humain sien le plus rapidement possible, s'il voulait arrêter d'avoir mal.

– Bonsoir, Naruto.

Il vit le blond écarteler les yeux, deux magnifiques perles bleues. Celui-ci avait la tête qui lui tournait, il voulut crier, mais son corps refuse de faire le moindre son. Il l'observait avec frayeur, alors que lui commençait à sourire en coin. Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui, Sasuke était satisfait de l'allure de l'hôte qui lui semblait si innocent et fragile qu'il avait hâte de le dévorer entièrement. Sa gourmandise dut se voir dans son regard, car le blond murmura un «non».

–Tu sais pourquoi tu ne peux pas me fuir Naruto.

Celui-ci fit non de la tête.

–C'est parce que tu es sous mon emprise. Tu es un hôte, l'humain qui m'appartient. Celui que je peux dévorer comme je veux, sans jamais te tuer.

Le blond trembla horrifié par la nouvelle. Toutefois, il eut l'impression qu'une force voulait s'emparer de son corps et tuer le monstre qui se trouvait devant lui. Il regretta amèrement de ne pas l'avoir laissé faire quand l'ombre s'empara de sa bouche avec férocité. Naruto ne lutta pas dans un premier temps, mais la force en lui le guidant, il mit ses deux mains pour repousser violemment la créature qui fut surprise. Le blond profita de cette énergie pour alerter la maison en criant.

Sasuke entra dans une rage noire. Il saisit le bras du blond le mettre dos à lui. Une main sur sa bouche, l'autre qui emprisonnait ses mains avec force. Naruto n'eut plus la force de se débattre à l'instant même où il sentit le souffle froid dans son oreille lui murmurer quelques mots cruels. Les parents entrèrent dans la chambre allumant la lumière.

Il entendit la femme crier et le père de famille lui ordonner de lâcher son fils. Tout se passa rapidement. Le vampire mordit sauvagement Naruto dans le cou où du sang coula. Les yeux de la victime se fermèrent alors que sa bouche demanda de l'aide. Au moment où l'homme de la maison voulut frapper le vampire, celui-ci se transporta avec son hôte dans la forêt. N'ayant plus de force Naruto n'eut d'autre choix que de s'accrocher au vampire qui le porta comme une princesse pour le reste du voyage. Sasuke écoutait sans le vouloir le sanglot de son hôte d'être ainsi séparé des siens. Le blond jura intérieurement de faire regretter au démon de l'avoir choisi. Il ferma les yeux savourant la froideur du torse tout en angoissant sur le pouvoir qu'avait l'être répugnant qui contrôlerait désormais son droit de vire.


End file.
